The First Time
by spangelbanger
Summary: Spike's first time Nc17.


"Dru" Angelus whispered taking her hand pulling her away from the boy next to her. "You had a good hunt then?"

She smiled impishly at him. "I found a knight." She laughed, "Mustn't tell." She leaned close pressing her lips against his ear "He'll be a match for you." She nipped at his neck "Your soul mate." She laughed and spun around him.

He ignored her nonsense "Can you handle him Dru? Can you teach him what we expect from him."

She was dancing around him to the music in her head.

"No I guess not." He recalled the boys face so full of innocence and trust even now. He was the most innocent vampire Angelus had ever come across. It was intriguing how much of his humanity had followed him into death. The thing that got his attention the most was the sweet smell of virginity that had not faded despite his untimely death. His delusional child had turned a virgin. That was what had his attention.

Her eyes fixed on him in a look that was almost clear "You're his sire, he'll worship you, walk through the fires of hell and the sun, and take care of all your toys while you're gone."

He gave up on getting anything sensible out of her. He'd just have to teach the boy himself.

"William." Angelus walked into the darkened room a candle flickered in a corner doing little to chase away the shadows.

"Angelus?" He asked softly careful not to wake the goddess sleeping beside him as he slipped out of the bed.

"There's a wedding tonight. Let's go crash it shall we?"

"Drusilla..."

"Can make her own fun." Angelus smiled "but you can ask her what she wants to do."

"If you want her take her." Angelus whispered "You can take what you want but nothing belongs to you. Not even her." The voice was cruel in his ear but his touch was light.

"Dru, go find Darla. I need to talk to our Will." He was smiling as she left without a word. "Let's get a drink." Angelus was already pulling out a bottle of amber liquid.

Three quarters of the way through the bottle they were side by side on the bed. Angelus leaned up against the head board watching the inebriated vampire.

"You haven't touched her."

He shook his head.

"William." Angelus leaned forward until they were practically nose to nose. "You have so much to learn." He tangled his hand in the soft curls. Blue eyes widened in surprise. Angelus pressed their lips together. "Drusilla does what I tell her to. She always will." He smirked "Unless you want to meet a dusty end you will to." Angelus jerked roughly on the hair crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

William tensed not expecting the feel of unyielding lips against his own. The cool tongue pressed into his mouth not asking permission. Old memories as to why this was wrong rushed through his mind and were dismissed just as quickly. He found him self not only enduring the kiss but leaning into his hands tangling in the material of Angelus shirt.

Angelus nicked the boys lips with his fangs expecting him to pull away. Instead he returned the favor. He was impossibly hard. He wanted to just flip the boy over and be done with the dance but this wasn't a victim to be broken. This wasn't a toy to be played with. He was Dru's childe. Angelus was going to teach him and train him to hunt as his own. This was about dominance but it was also about seduction and Angelus was good at seduction. He pulled away leaning back. He wasn't surprised by the disappointed pout on the other vampire's face.

"Angelus?" William had a look of panic "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Will. I have a question."

"Anything?"

"Dru's insane you know that right?"

"I might have noticed." He admitted with a smile "but she is so much more than that."

"I'm not sure she knew what she was doing when she turned you. I don't really care. You're my blood now so I'll take care of you." He leaned forward pushing a curl out from in front of pretty blue eyes "Will do you want me to be your sire?" He kissed the soft lips again not giving him a chance to answer.

There was a sound that sounded impossibly like a hitch of breath. He smiled and pulled away.

"Was that a yes?"

William nodded "God yes." He practically growled. The buttons on his shirt were coming undone one at a time. Then he was suddenly alone. His eyes followed Angelus around the room. He blushed as he saw the layer of clothes falling off. He averted his eyes when his pant's were being slid down the muscled legs.

"Look at me." Angelus snapped.

William looked up into the brown eyes in time. Angelus smirked wrapping his hand around his hard cock. "Have you ever seen another man before?"

William shook his head.

"Then look." He stroked his cock slowly drawing the boys attention to his hard length. "This is what you do to me Will." He walked back to the bed his cock bouncing with his steps. "Come here." It was an order and there was no question about it. William moved to the edge of the bed trying to hide his hesitance. "I'm going to have you, tonight." He said softly running his hand through the soft hair "It's up to you whether I tie you down to do it."

"You can't." Then he remembered the things he'd seen Angelus do earlier. A small shot of fear ran down his spine but he suppressed it.

"Then don't make me." Angelus whispered wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. William licked his lips nervously his eyes focused on the hard shaft in front of him.

"I don't know how..." He trailed off looking down embarrassed.

"No one's ever sucked your cock before?" Angelus asked softly not really surprised. He considered the options. "I'll teach you." He said softly the cruelty gone from his voice replaced again with amused wonder. "Open your mouth for me." He whispered pressing down on the smaller man's neck until he could rub the head of his cock against the lips.

William hesitated still not certain he wanted to take this step. Then he opened his mouth slightly letting the tip of the hard cock push past his lips. The salty precum coated his tongue. He swallowed reflexively.

"Now just watch the teeth." Angelus whispered pushing his cock farther into the boys mouth. The blunt head pressed against the back of his throat.

William threw himself into it. Ignoring everything but his desire to pleasure his sire.

"That's it boy, get it nice and slick for me."

Their eyes met briefly Angelus smiled and Williams eyes closed. Will ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft pulling more of the fluid from the tip. He ran his tongue over the slit. Swallowing greedily. Angelus pulled away.

William waited half curious half scared of what was going to happen next. Angelus knelt between his clothed legs and started removing his new childe's clothing in a slow seduction. He peppered kisses on the exposed skin. He felt the boy tense when he started to remove the last article. "Look at me." He said softly "If I was going to hurt you I would have done it already." The next instant they were both naked. William almost fainted when cool lips pressed against the head of his cock in a soft kiss. "Get back up on the bed." Angelus commanded.

He slid back up to nestle between the pillows. Enjoying the luxurious feel of silk against his back even while wondering what Angelus was going to do next. Hands wrapped around his knees pressing them up to his chest. "Hold those up for me." He smirked and knelt between the mans legs. His tongue seeking out the ring of muscle.

It was unlike anything William had ever dreamed of feeling. The tip of his tongue pushed up into his body. William shivered and tried to keep his grip on his own thighs from slipping. "That's my boy." Angelus whispered the tip of his finger replacing his tongue. His childe tensed again "Will if you relax this will feel good."

"Kind of hard to relax when some bloke's got his finger up your arse." He was cut of by said finger shoving deeply into him. He shivered around it.

"See that wasn't so bad." Angelus smiled against his leg then moved to wrap his mouth around the hard cock. He held still sucking and licking and nibbling lightly on the swollen head driving William up the walls until he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He thrust into the mouth effectively fucking himself on the finger buried inside him. Angelus sucked harder trying to get him moving under his own accord.

William felt the sliding in his body and thought he was going to instantly cum. He tangled his fingers in the dark hair.

"Angelus." He whimpered. The finger pulled out of him. Angelus slicked them up with his own spit then pushed two into him. William arched off the bed the feeling of being stretched new and pleasant.

Angelus scissored his fingers stretching open the virgin hole. When William didn't think he could take any more Angelus stopped.

Their lips again met. William could feel the other mans erection pressing against his own. There was a decadence to it he couldn't have described if he wanted to. He arched rubbing against him.

Angelus pulled away "Are you ready for this?" He asked softly.

William's eyes roamed down his body to the cock in his hand fear sparked in those pretty blue eyes "That can't fit in me."

"It will." Angelus smiled "We'll take it slow." He coated his length with spit spreading it over the hole with the tip of his cock. He kissed the boy "It's okay if you want to scream." He leaned his weight forward pushing into the tight body.

William hissed through his clenched teeth as he felt the too thick cock tearing his walls. He laughed biting back the pain.

Angelus held still letting him adjust slightly. To the new sensation. "God boy, you're so tight." He whispered licking along the no longer beating vein in his neck. "I could just stay buried in you all night."

He murmured meaningless sounds of agreement clinging to the shoulders of his lover. Holding him still then they started moving together by some unspoken agreement. In no time William was meeting the punishing thrusts with his own. Slamming his body against the invading cock. He was throwing his head back against the pillow soft curls framing his face.

Angelus watched the rapture playing across his face. He was something special. His hand wrapped around the neglected cock teasing and trying to push the boy over the edge. He lifted the boys leg up giving him a slightly different angle. The rush of pleasure at the gasp was intoxicating. His only goal became to make him make that sound again. He pulled out abruptly.

William panted and whimpered in displeasure.

"Get on your knees." Angelus growled flipping him over without giving him a chance to comply. William scrambled to his hands and knees pushing back to meet the cock as it pressed back into his hungry body. Angelus hand on his cock was a perverse pleasure as the cock slamming into him found a sensitive spot that almost made him lose control. There was no gentleness now just the animalistic slamming of hips. While more than one person had retreated from this very abuse William was into it. Throwing himself into their coupling with a reckless abandon that if he weren't so busy seeking his own pleasure Angelus would have been proud of. He shoved his lovers face into the mattress fucking him furiously both heedless of the thin rivet of blood making it's way down William's thigh. He came into the tight body roaring his release.

William felt the cool fluid easing the burning of his cuts. He closed his eyes just feeling the pulsing of his sire's cock inside him.

Angelus reached for something on the dresser. A thick wax candle replaced the cock in his ass. "Don't let that fall out." Angelus growled moving to press his cock into Williams mouth. "Clean your sire's cock." The half soft length was pressed into his mouth. Williams tongue sought out the thick creamy fluid that coated it. He swallowed it all and continued until he could no longer taste it. The cock hardened again filling his mouth. He sucked deeply feeling it brush against the back of his throat. Angelus grabbed his hair forcing him to look up while sucking playfully on the cock.

"I think that's clean Will." Angelus whispered pulling out of his mouth. He laid down beside him. Letting his hands wander over Williams stomach and thighs. "Drusilla turned you, I can't change that." He said softly nuzzling against the boys neck. "Since she's so far off that could cause you trouble. Do you want me to claim you as mine?" He nuzzled the place where Dru had bit the boy. "Nothing would change except you belong to me. If something happened to me it would be your place to take care of Drusilla since Darla would go back to her Sire, I'll teach you everything I know, and you would defer to me instead of Dru."

He thought about it for a second and asked "What does Dru think?"

"That she brought you here for me." He said softly "She'll go along with whatever I want. I'm giving you the option. That's not something I normally do."

"Okay." He whispered nervously. "Is this going to hurt as bad as when Dru did it?"

"Won't hurt at all." He said softly. He rolled on top of the boy not giving him a chance to change his mind. He rocked his hips dragging his cock against Williams. Then wrapped a hand around Williams chin turning his face toward the wall. He slipped into his demonic visage and slowly sank his teeth into the sweet throat.

William tensed when he felt the brush of fangs against his neck expecting pain. The teeth slipped into his skin and warmth rushed through his body. He felt the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach spreading out and down. Angelus bit down harder pushing a finger into the still bleeding hole. His lover moaned and came cool cum coating both of their stomachs. Still he kept draining him. When he had taken most of the stolen blood back he pressed the boy against his own neck letting him bite down. There was no pleasure in the bite and Angelus added it to the list of things to teach his childe.

* * *

Angel was sitting at his desk finger drumming irritated on the surface. Spike was standing in front of his windows watching the sun set. "What do you want Spike?" He asked irritated "Want another car? Want a room here? A one way ticket to Rome? Tell me what you want so I can say no and throw you out."

"I want you to stop trying to pretend that I'm not here." He said softly turning. Angel pretended he couldn't see the glitter of tears in his blue eyes. "Angel, I can make a difference, I can help you. I'll do whatever you want."

"You're doing a great job so far." Angel smirked and Spike was instantly reminded of Angelus and his cruelty. "Sleeping with Buffy was pretty high on the list of things I didn't want you to do."

"You want me to apologize?" Spike asked softly but with a hint of hurt to his voice. "I did this for her. Because she wanted you. I don't know what I was thinking." He turned back to watch the last of the light fading into the glare of streetlights "I guess I thought it would matter."

"What you thought you'd go get your soul and you'd be what? Soul mates?" He rolled his eyes "It doesn't work that way."

Spike sat on the edge of his desk. Toying with the pens "Don't believe in soul mates?"

"Oh, I do for some people. For most people. But we're not people Spike, we don't have soul mates." He leaned over "Did you really think that would be enough to make her love you?"

"It worked for you." Spike whispered looking away. "No matter what you do, or how badly you hurt them everyone always loves you." Spike lit a cigarette "It's not bleeding fair."

"That's not my fault."

"Yeah but we fall for it just the same." There was silence as Spike realized what he said and Angel tried to digest what it meant.

"I'm gonna go, get a drink, see if I can find something to kill." He headed for the door.

"Wait." Angel said sounding slightly alarmed. "You can't say something like that and then just walk away."

"Watch me." Spike was half way to the door when he was jerked to a stop.

"Spike." He growled "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Then stop talking because I'm leaving."

"Please." He said sounding defeated "Just wait for a minute."

"Did you mean it?"

"I waited for you for a hundred years." Spike rolled his eyes "of course I meant it." He took a slow drag off his cigarette to distract himself from the fact this conversation was actually happening.

"You never said anything."

"When would have been a good time? Before or after you tried to destroy the world?" He laughed "or how about the time with the pokers? Should I have added an I love you in there just to make it sting a little more."

"So now what?"

"Now I go out and get sloshed and you go back to work since that's all you do." Spike said sadly again trying to pull his arm out of Angel's grip.

"Work can wait." He said point at the couch "Sit down or I will throw you down."

"Just love it when you take charge." He laughed slightly realized how awkward it sounded to his own ears and stopped. "Now what?"

"Now I lock that door, close the curtains and we spend some time together." Angel was already doing what he described. "One more thing." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle. "I'm surprised you didn't get to this already." He sat down on the couch and opened it. "To whatever the hell happens tomorrow."

"Is Angel in yet?" Wesley asked Harmony.

"Not yet. I haven't heard from him this morning."

"That's unusual." He headed toward the elevator "I'm going to go check on him."

The knock at the door went unanswered. Wesley pushed it open and stepped in quietly "Angel?"

"Bloody hell." Spike's voice came from the bedroom.

"Shut up." Angel growled throwing his shirt on. Wesley was already stepping into the room. His eyes darted between Angel wearing only a pair of black shorts and an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt. Looking like he was trying to find something. And Spike sprawled out on the bed. A red sheet tangled around his waist while he lay on his stomach looking thoroughly amused.

"Little late for modesty peaches."

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Angel asked nervously.

"Looking for you. We had a meeting."

"Oh," He glanced at the dresser "I must have forgot to set the thing and.." He searched for something to say "I'll be right out." Wesley walked away shaking his head. Angel slapped his hand across the blond's ass. "You are not helping."

"Was I suppose to?" He asked "Let me guess, no one can know about this, and it's just between us, and you hate yourself for ever being with me?" He was pulling himself off the bed searching for his pants. "Save it. I've heard the morning after spiel. I think I'll just skip it today."

"Spike." He sat down beside him on the bed. "You haven't heard it from me, and you're not going to. I'm fine with them knowing, I just want to tell them later when I'm not three hours late and reeking of last night's whiskey." Angel kissed him and ruffled his hair. "Tonight I'll get everyone together for Chinese and we'll tell them. Together." He got dressed his eyes occasionally stopping to take in the beauty in his bed. "You can stay here or you can come with me, it's up to you." He knelt on the floor next to the bed wrapping his arms around Spike's waist "I kind of like the idea of you waiting for me, naked in my bed." He smiled standing up "You know where I'll be."

The door closed behind him leaving a sleepy Spike smiling contently in the tangled sheets. He reached for his jacket pulling out the pack of smokes.

Smoke curled to the ceiling and he watched it replaying the nights events. Things were finally starting to look up.


End file.
